memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Nemesis (episode)
| date = 2374 | stardate = 51082.4 | written = | director = | episode = 4x04 | production = 171 | airdate = }} "Nemesis" was the 71st episode of Star Trek: Voyager, the 4th episode of the show's fourth season, first aired on 24 September 1997. The episode was written by and directed by . Summary Commander Chakotay's shuttlecraft is shot down while on a routine scout assignment, in what is found to be a Kradin-Vori star system. A group of the Vori, a civilization that lives on the Kradin-Vori planet, find him in the forest of their world. They are soldiers traveling on military patrol, and they take Chakotay with them and tell him of the situation. They are at war with the Kradin, the "Krady beast". Chakotay learns to speak the local idiom and finds out more of their culture. The Vori outfit Chakotay and train him with their equipment so that he can travel safely with them. Their travel to meet another group of the Vori Defense Contingent becomes a battle, as they find the other group has been killed. Chakotay is the only survivor, escaping into a nearby village, the Larhana settlement. ;Captain's log, stardate 51082.4. : After searching for more than two days we've finally located what's left of Commander Chakotay's shuttle. I can only hope the commander has fared better than his vessel. ;Captain's log, stardate 51096.5. : Although Lieutenant Tuvok has managed to bring Commander Chakotay safely back to the ship, it may be some time before his psychological wounds are fully healed. References Characters :Brone • Chakotay • The Doctor • Kathryn Janeway • Karya • Harry Kim • Marna • Namon • Neelix • Tom Paris • Penno • Rafin • B'Elanna Torres • Treen • Tuvok • unnamed Kradin • unnamed Vori Daryo Starships and vehicles :Kradin fighter • ( cruiser) • shuttlecraft (unnamed shuttlecraft) Locations : (Kradin-Vori system, the galaxy's Delta Quadrant) Shipboard areas ;USS Voyager : sickbay Planetary locales :Larhana settlement Races and cultures :Hologram • Human • Klingon • Kradin • Talaxian • Vori • Vulcan Cardassian Technology and weapons :biochemical weapon • communicator • hologram • holographic emitter • Kradin rifle • photometric projection • projectile weapon • rifle • sensors • spacecraft • starship • transporter • tricorder • viewscreen • Vori rifle Materials and substances :atmosphere • blood • gas • oxygen States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet • Vori Defense Contingent Ranks and titles :ambassador • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commandant • commander • commanding officer • diplomat • doctor • engineer • ensign • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2360s-2370s) • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • flight controller • medical practitioner • operations manager • officer • second officer • security chief • tactical officer • weapons officer Other references :anatomy • beaming • boot • captain's log • [[captain's log, USS Voyager, 2374|captain's log, USS Voyager, 2374]] • clothing • coordinates • diplomacy • Federation members • finger • forest • Gloried Way After • government • homeworld • hood (clothing) • hair • hour • humanoid • hypothalamus • jumpsuit • "Krady beast" • language • lifeform • log entry • logic • matter • memory • mind control • nation-state • omicron radiation • orbit • pants • planet • population • propaganda • psychology • psychotropic manipulation • quadrant • races and cultures • radiation • rank • space • star • star system • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • technology • title • turnip • uniform • universe • war • weapon • Vori language Chronology ;years prior to 2374 : The Kradin and Vori become bitter enemies. (prior to episode) ;stardate 51082.4, 2374 (2370s chronology, ''Voyager'' s journey) : Voyager travels near Kradin-Vori. Appendices Related media * : The beginning of Voyager s arc in the Delta Quadrant. * : The end of Voyager s arc in the Delta Quadrant. thumb|Map of vicinity. * ** Depicts maps of the Kradin-Vori system and vicinity. * ** Information about this episode is presented consistently in all volumes. Background * This episode marks the only time after Seven of Nine joined the series where she does not appear. Images larhana settlement.jpg|Larhana settlement. kradin vori planet.jpg|Kradin-Vori planet. treen.jpg|Ambassador Treen. namon.jpg|Namon and Chakotay. kradin soldier.jpg|Kradin soldier and Chakotay. karya.jpg|Karya. karya taken.jpg|Karya being taken. Connections Timeline | type2 = episode | series2 = VOY | format2 = epair | before2 = Day of Honor}} | after2 = Revulsion | prevpocket = Day of Honor}} | nextpocket = Night of the Vulture | voyages1 = VOY | adbefore1 = Day of Honor}} | adafter1 = Revulsion }} External links * * category:vOY episodes category:vOY season 4